One Big Family
by tstmtc720
Summary: Potter Weasley next generation. Will be M.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's finally my last year.

I'm on the train with Freddie, waiting for Anna.

So here's the deal with Anna Wood:

I met Anna is first year. Me and Freddie were on the JV Quidditch team, which was for First, Second, and Third years. One of the chasers, Billy Murray, who was a second year at the time, became extremely ill with Dragon Pox right before our first match. Teddy, who was a third year at the time and the JV captain, was frantically searching for someone to take Billy's place.

Professor Longbottom actually recommended Anna to the team. "Her dad was an amazing Keeper," I heard him tell Teddy. "And I've seen her practice. She's amazing."

And amazing she was. She flew through the air as natural as a bird. As much as I hate to admit it, she is a much better Chaser than me. Although I have much better skills than I did first year. Together with Freddie and Anna, we scored 30 goals in our first match against Slytherin before Teddy caught the Snitch.

Since then Anna, Freddie, and I have become the closest of friends. Three Chasers, spending every moment together for the past seven years...

And now Anna is our Head Girl. This is great for Fred and I. Not only will she have her own room (which we can drink in), but she won't give us detention so we can do whatever we want (drink) in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where is this bloody bird?" Freddie asked cheekily.

"You know it as well as I do. She's doing rounds."

"We're gonna be seeing a lot less of our Anna-Bird now, Jamie," Fred said wistfully.

I was actually just as sad as he seemed, but I prefer to hide those types of feelings. "We'll see her at the feast, Freddie. Don't miss her too much."

Freddie sighed. "No one will miss her as much as yooouuuuu will," he teased. He began to make smooching sounds.

Freddie has been insinuating that I have feelings for Anna for the last several months, ever since last Christmas when I got caught with her under the magic mistletoe at the Common Room Christmas party we threw last year.

"Freddie, it was magic. I had to give her a peck or I couldn't have left. And I was hammered."

Fred laughed. "When aren't you hammered?"

I grinned. "That reminds me...I have plenty to drink tonight. Welcome party in Anna's new room?"

Freddie laughed. "Up to her mate."

I grinned. Anna would definitely be down for a party. She was up to drinking every bit as much as Freddie and I. Godric, I loved watching that girl drink a pint and handle it as well as I could.

I'm looking forward to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2: Rose

AN: So I feel as if I should say what grades everyone is in, just so its clear. All Potters abd Weasleys are in Gryffindor.

Out of Hogwarts- Teddy (21) and Victoire (19)

7th year- James and Fred, Dominique(she attends Beauxbatons)

6th Year- Rose and Albus

5th year- Louis, Molly, Roxanne

4th year- Lily, Hugo

1st year- Lucy

**ROSE (6th year)**

Albus and his new girlfriend are driving me insane.

Grace is a nice enough girl I suppose, and a damn good chaser, even if it is for Ravenclaw, but she really is a bit annoying. She is super friendly to me, which makes sense, as Al is my closest friend in the world, so of course she wants my approval. But really, it wasn't necessary for her to seek me out in Charms and sit next to me.

"Well, we both don't have Al here, so want to sit together?" she had said, giggling. She really is very giggly.

I had said yes out of kindness, as I wanted to sit with Meg Finnegan, who is my best friend besides Albus. But I couldn't say no to the poor girl, as that would be rather rude.

Meg ended up sitting with Shaun Thomas, so she didn't care. She is actually ecstatic about it. "He's so cute, Rosie!" She kept saying to me. She must've said it 1000 times since school started yesterday.

Anyways, back to Grace. I simply need space from her. She is quite loud and giggly and tends to talk on and on even if I'm not listening. She makes it nearly impossible to concentrate on course work, and that just won't do. I need top marks if I'm going to make Head Girl next year. I'm already behind on our first essay assigned on the first day of classes today because she sook me out after dinner to ask me what kind of eyes Al prefers and if she has pretty eyes. It's all incredibly boring.


End file.
